


Ditch Day

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know how she let Serra talk her into these things, but it never failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditch Day

Priscilla didn't know how she let Serra talk her into these things.

They'd bonded over a mutual love of Franz Ferdinand and cherry ice cream, become fast friends, and soon fell madly in love with each other. No, strike that, it was Priscilla who'd fallen first and Serra who'd made a move on her, and things just spiralled from there.

It wasn't that she didn't love Serra, far from it. Always having been a shy, quiet sort, being around the sharp-tongued girl made Priscilla feel braver and friskier, like she could do anything in the world and feel fine with it. But feelings were worlds away from actions, and leaving school in the middle of the day was something she'd sooner not attempt.

"We'll be in so much trouble if they find out," she whispered. "Where do you even want to go that's more exciting than natural science could be?"

" _Anything_ is more exciting than science!" Serra grinned. "Trust me, I know the perfect place."

And that was how Priscilla ended up hanging onto Serra for dear life as they climbed the rickety stairs of the school's ancient bell tower. Serra, who hated getting dirty in any way shape or form, had dirt and dust all over her school blazer and in her hair and didn't seem to care a whit. Finally, they reached the top, gasping for breath atop the miraculously steady platform, and Serra grinned.

"No one will ever think to look for us here," she said. "Aren't I a genius?"

"Ohh, I'm not sure about this. It's so old, and I think I saw spiders," Priscilla protested. "And it's so cold! We should have brought sweaters with us."

"We won't need them." Serra began to strip off her dusty blazer, and Priscilla immediately realized just what Serra had in mind. What she wanted them to do in this dusty, dangerous old bell tower.

"No. No, let's just go back down and go back to class. We'll do this after school at your house where it's safe and not old and creaky and full of spiders," she implored. " _Please._ " But Serra was already down to her bra and skirt and the sight of her girlfriend's bare skin was starting to knock down her inhibitions. _Why does she always do this to me?_ "We _can't._ "

"You know what your problem is?" Serra moved closer, draping her arms over Priscilla's shoulders. "You have no sense of adventure. You're always doing everything by the book. You need to try new things, darling...you don't want to be a wet blanket, do you?"

"W-well, no, but..." Priscilla shivered. Serra was always giving her the wet blanket speech whenever she wanted something and she knew she shouldn't let her get away with it, she had to stand her ground, but Serra's breath was so warm and her body so appealing and suddenly her clothes felt like an uncomfortable barrier. "W-we shouldn't..."

"Give in," Serra whispered. "You know you want to." The other girl's lips touched hers and Priscilla was only vaguely aware of her coat and blouse sliding from her shoulders. _Give in._ Serra's hands, all over her breasts and between her legs, sliding into her panties to stroke her. _Give in._ Lips touching her neck, her shoulders, her nipples, _don't stop, please don't stop._

"S-Serra," she panted. "I..."

"I know." Serra plunged two fingers into her, and Priscilla's body shook with release. When she caught her breath, she dropped to her knees and pushed Serra's skirt up, burying her face between the girl's thighs. She kissed, she nibbled, she licked and sucked until Serra was trembling in her grasp and finally peaked.

"Mm..." Priscilla slowly drew her face away, licking her lips. "Perhaps...you were right." Serra pulled her up and kissed her, slowly and passionately and Priscilla knew she was savoring her own taste. She always did.

"And this was just the warm-up."

For the rest of the day, other students would wonder about the odd noises coming from the old bell tower, but paid them little mind.

Old buildings were prone to making noise, after all.


End file.
